zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Friendcast Mailbag 6-A!
'''Friendcast Mailbag 6-A!' is the first part of the sixth episode of the Friendcast Mailbag series. Because of its length, it was divided into two parts. __TOC__ About Quotes Loot *A love letter with Two Best Sisters Play artwork and a Luna and Celestia keychain - from Vanessa of Australia. *8-bit bead art of the Best Friends Zaibatsu - from Jordan of Huntington. *A 1996 issue of EGA - from B. Tough of Markham, Ontario. *''Danger 5'' on DVD - from Jessie of Sydney, Australia. *A letter, a little Evangelion Gendo Ikari figure and Kill La Kill OST - from Winnie. *Banana Yeowww catnip - from Unknown. *A Cthulhugram and Dark Adventure Radio Theatre Presents: The Call of Cthulhu ''on CD (with Four included Prop Documents) - from Caleb "Shoggoth Lord" Long of the H.P. Lovecraft Historical Society. *''Lifetime ''on DVD - from Unknown. *''Resident Evil Outbreak for PS2 - from Quinn of California. *A box of Sakuma's Magical Drops - from Fiona of Calhoun *A creepy letter (the contents of which are the lyrics for the Rufus Rex song "Worlds In-Between"), a censored PetSmart receipt, a brochure for caring for snakes and random porn - from Indrid Cold (Mothman) of Salt Lake City. *A long, taped together letter of the Raiden game over scream, a drawing of an asshole viper and a Lowe's gift card - from Tom of Lexington. *Drawings of Matt as Mario, Pat as the Hulk, Woolie as Sonic and Liam as a loli - from Elizabeth of Peculiar. *Individual Valentine's cards - from Noah. *A Valentine's card - from Kiersten of Baltimore. *An autographed picture from Melissa Hutchison (Voice of Clementine) - from Peyman of Kambo, California. *A Tim Horton's gift card and drawing - from Jeff of Augusta. *A letter and Brazilian pogs - from Ricardo of Macau, Rio. *A copy of Viper's You'll Cowards Don't Even Smoke Crack - from Michael of Lubbock, Texas. *A picture of Ellen Page holding a baby David Cage - from Andrew of Waldoboro. *Several packs of stickers including a Biker Mice from Mars '' sticker that was put on Woolie's Kinect - from RedBubble. *A letter claiming she watched Fighterpedia - from Gina of Glen Rock. *A toy B-MO; won by Pat, ''Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I Don't Know for Xbox 360, Jurrasic Park the Game ''for Xbox 360, ''Dreamcast Collection for Xbox 360,'' I-Ninja'' for PS2, The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction for Xbox, War in the North for Xbox 360 and Aliens v. Predator for Xbox 360 - from Cooper of Tampa. *Four bags of Mexican candy, twelve luchador figures, a small Sombrero for Zach, a trompo, a bolero, maracas, la matraca, a luchador mask, a toy viper and stainless steel chopsticks - from Jorge Alberto. *''Capcom vs. SNK 2'' for GameCube - from Chris of Phoenix, Arizona. *A toy viper, a "Ginger Twerk Team" shirt for Pat, a little American bow tie for Zach, a "Kawaii in the Street, Senpai in the Sheets" shirt for Liam and a framed "Home Sweet Woolie Hole" for Woolie - from Taylor of Edmonton, Alberta. *A box of Japanese snacks and candy and several small figures - from Shutaro Takeda of Kyoto, Japan. *A coiled toy rattlesnake and a full description of it - from Edward "Green Gimmick" of Myrtle Beach. *An inflatable Judy'' Inflate-A-Date for Pat - from Raymond of Springfield, Maryland. *A ''Raw Deal Insurrextion card deck - from ToyWiz. *''Dark Souls'' design works book for Pat - from Unknown. *A BFast nutrional breakfast, a USAF beanie, a Verizon measuring tape, a'' Metal Gear Rising'' dog tag, an air force patch, a Revengeance wallet, a CD booklet containing Battlefield 3 on Xbox 360 and a challenge coin - from Chris of Dover. *''Stuff of Legends for Matt "the Brains", ''Shogun by James Clavell for Woolie "the Muscle", an I Kill Giants graphic novel for Pat "the Wildcard", and Irredeemable for Liam "the Looks" - from Brandon. Gallery MB_6A_Depressing_Candy.jpg MB_6A_Valentine_Card.jpg MB_6A_Lucha_Pat.jpg MB_6A_Woolie_Hole.jpg MB_6-A_Raiden.gif|Animated MB_6-A_Viper.gif|Animated Category:Mailbag Episodes Category:Live Action